This invention relates to application migration in a shared pool of configurable computing resources. More specifically, the invention relates to creation of a consistent dataset in two storage subsystems to support the application migration.
Cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computer resources, e.g. networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing, memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services, that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or interaction with a provider of service. One of the characteristics of cloud computing infrastructure is that applications can be launched from a plurality of locations. Several factors drive the decision to launch an application in a specific data center, including resource availability, user location, disaster awareness, data location, and available facilities. However, the prior art cloud computing configurations do not provide flexible data migration with respect to the application location.